creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/F
__NOWYSIWYG__ Factionnaire They may not be among the most frightening tales on here, but I hope you find these stories sufficiently eerie, original, and enjoyable. *The Proprietor *Roark Fall to Heaven Any feedback is appreciated and I hope you enjoy. *The Erlking Adaptation Theory *The Likho *Whistling Fairfolk1 My creepyness for you to read *Christmas Day Fallen Angel Azrael Enjoy the darkness which i serve you. *Not Every Story Has a Happy Ending Fallin' My stories are rather interesting because I improvise them in front of friends and then write them down. I hope you enjoy, as well as any feedback is welcomed. *The Haunted Clock FamousMassacre Perhaps this is true? *Pandoro FantasyPhantom These are the stories I've posted here in my time. Grammatical edits are welcomed however if you want to make any major changes, please leave message on my talk page prior to the edit, such as story line changes, paragraph removal, or replacing multiple words/phrases. Critisism is welcomed on all stories. *Solitary Mind *The Maggot Sisters Want to Play *The Seven Deadly Songs *A Night on the Tracks *Grandpa's Back Room *Don't Worry, I'm Your Friend *Wolf of Tartarus *Vultures Fareia New Pasta writer. Most of my stories will include personified mental illnesses. (Constructive) Criticism is welcomed! *Insanity's Shadow Fatal Disease *Joseph *Satan's Ring FatherPhantom I write a mix of personal experiences, such as nightmares or unexplainable incidents, as well as stories of the unknown. *Irrational Fears *The Discomforts of Darkness Fatmanrock44 I Tend to write more realistic stories instead of completely gore drenched stories that can be seen on this site. *Jolie Fearofthedark Please, by all means read my stories. I apologize if they tend to be a tad long, but I promise you, they are well thought-out and written. If you wish to suggest a change, PM me. Darkness is your friend. *He Who Waits *River's End *To Ed or Not to Ed: The Dream Machine - Part ONE *To Ed or Not to Ed: The Dream Machine- Part 2 of 2 FeartheUnknown Thanks for reading my stories, feedback would be appreciated. I post original content. *The Footsteps *The Archive *The Day the Music Killed *Secrets of the Basement *Bravo Facility Fechdog Any feedback appreciated! *MMBN: The Beast FeelJerkFilth I'll just leave this here. I'll be back on day 15. *Mr. Lonely Feenecks Chompski *Earth Defense Force: Insect Armageddon PC Edition *The Headache Feri22 Give me some feed back on my stories. *In the future *Bellringer, The *Yeti Encounter, A FightAdamantEevee I've written a few creepypastas before but this is the only one that I have atm :) * Tabitha Fireclaw316 I'm 13. I'm a nerd. I want to share my stories with you! *Zelda's Death *Are You Really Alone? Final Owl *Signposts FlakyPorcupine *I Won't Leave You *Hanging Gardens Flameof1000Worlds *Screaming Flame19 *Grumpy *Taming A Monster *Night Weaver *Intoxicated Flatomb878 *The Lost Tail *Horrible Pasta *A Question *The Evlen Project *Pure Innocence *I Am Never *Genetic Experiment X2E *Slender Mannequin *The Sunrise Fleebe *Dream-Coffin of Breathing Ghost *Dream-??? Flickerz *Flicker Floyd Pinkerton Credited offsite as Lee Sherman. Feedback is always welcome. *An Image in the Light *Izzy's Ghost Story *The Living Echo *"P" Is for "Phobia" *Rules of the Orchard *Such as Ghost *Supernatural Radio Fluoresence * Better in the Dark Flyapasta I'll post an occasional pasta. *Maneater Flyth Just some guy telling stories. *The Mill *Something I Remember from My Childhood FokkerTISM *The TISM Bedroom Tapes *The Get Fucked Concert ForeverAleena *Lilly Forever Endless I still don't understand *Won't You Smile for Us? Forever Lost *Take Me Away ForlornRED *RED.zip fortminor243 *ARE YOU THERE? FOTEPX *We Kept Driving Foxyshadowkitty *The Shadow of 64 FR3AKSHOW666 *City of the Damned *Eyes of Static *Hollow Man *Origin of Hollow Man FRay These stories are ones I wrote in 2008, under an /x/ thread where I would write creepypasta based on a prompt. *Face to Face *I'm Alive! *Those Eyes Francislacerda *Lurker Fritzy's Paradigm *Code Sygma *Uncle Charlie *Waiting *Whispers in the Dark FromTheDark *The Doll Maker *The Image in the Mirror Frostthewarrior *A Cruel Life Fuipui *This Happened, This Happened, and This Happened Too Furbearingbrick Your friendly neighborhood nurikabe. *A Touch of Glass *One Door Closes, Another One Opens *Evil Never Dies *Trust Me, Part 1 *Trust Me, Part 2 *Please Follow Me *When the Hunger Strikes FullyAlliasedxXy I make stories that nag me to write them. *Inner Beast *Never Changes FutureKooki please only edit for grammer or spelling.If any other reason message me first. *HomeAlone Firestar1992 *The Peephole *The Empty Suite *Coldharbour *Should Not Be Seen Fuzzyrocks *It Came from the Stars Fighuass *Haunted Academy *The Twitcher *Grave Day Flying-mars-bars *Whatever You Do, Don't Scream Finnishguy101 *Compaq Armada E500 Category:Meta